


Succumb to me.....

by NightmareJD



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJD/pseuds/NightmareJD





	Succumb to me.....

Succumb to me Laides

This is a story That I wanted to write a fan fic that I hope the people around here will love it. I do not own RWBY. It is the Official Property of Rooster Teeth. And forgive my for my misspels and incorect word I'm am tring hard Again, I do not own RWBY. It is the Official Property of Rooster Teeth... Have fun reading.

If everything had gone how he would like but somethime oum is never looking upon him and when enough is enough he finnaly snaped the Jaune arc that we all know and love had enough of his bulling and misstreating him like he was only a push over, all the people that he trought that loocked up at him lefft him all alone, afther Ozpin found out about the forget transcript he expelled Jaune, leaving him whitout a trace of home, his fammily was happy when they heard about him getting to beacon academy and becoming team leadr of JNPR, when the people that he trought that they were his firnds left him for a forged transcrift all of then didnt even mister to lock at his whit a bit of pitty all he saw was a small smile on theyre faces, for a spit of second he could swear that he heard them whisper''glad that he was found out he only pulled us off'' Phyrra wispered to ren and nora but they knew how hard was life and didn't take part of the conversation as well Yatsuhashi and Fox where kind enough to give him some money and a spare of keys that they didnt want to see his strugulle allone, There was a saing even trought I helped you, gave you money and bread you left me all alone, a true warior will never forget his deed.''Even If im trown out like a dog I will never forget you Ren, Yatsuhashi and Fox you where right to belive in me and I will spare you and make your life more easy'' Muttered Jaune in his head.

Four years hass since Jaune was expeld for bacon and his Hunt started...

Chapter 1 The bunny hunt.

He got back in Vale afther 4 years of intense training his whole body had changed he wasn't wearing his bunny blouse and white armor like he did 4 years back then, Jaune is an intimidating, muscular man who walks with a distinct hunch. He has yellow, black hair and wears it in a messy fashion that would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask. Jaune's face is mostly calm and furious at the same time because he removed his own good guy posture, and has blood red eyes when he gets really excited in a fight. His tongue is unusually long and tainted with many small bumps.

The Huter Killer sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, as Jaune instead wraps his arms in bandages. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees are protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots. Jaune always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

As his father Jason, he had long yellow and black hair that he tied into a ponytail. His father wore black clothing which looked similar to bulletproof clothing and had six pockets, three on the right side and three of the left side, with two pairs of pockets beneath them. Jason's most striking feature was his mask, which completely covered his face

Even his personality changed even the best hunter would shiver when he saw him. Jaune Arc is a cold, unforgiving man with a sense of duty to cleanse society of false Hunters. He believes that those who work as Hunters to collect income are unworthy of being called the name and only his father Jason is a true hero. Due to his strong ideology, Jaune took it upon himself to become Hunter Killer: CMors to stain his own hands with blood to purge fake Hunters and change the current society.

Jaune does not wish to kill those who are not targets for his own cause. He dislikes needless bloodshed and came to blows with Crow Braven because of it. He was reluctant to attack Tenya Iida before the hero in training provoked him. He even told Tenya the true traits of a hero in contrast of those who desire to use their Quirks in selfish ways. Chizome spared Izuku Midoriya because he showed characteristics of a true hero. He believes heavily in creeds and convictions, stating that they are needed in order to accomplish anything and that without them people are weak and will eventually die.

Jaune arc is filled whit bloodlust The Hunter Killer's malefic aura when he dosent aprove of something or his switch is flipped off

In spite of his extremist views and beliefs, Jaune does have genuine ideals about Heroism which he stands by firmly. He does not hesitate to save people he deems worthy of being called Hunters, does not like killing without reason, and will even give advice to his enemies. He seems to acknowledge that what he is doing is morally wrong, but believes that in order for society to be put on the right path, someone must be what he is, indicating he sees himself as somewhat of a martyr.

Jaune's conviction gives him an incredibly murderous aura and bloodlust that paralyzed several Hunters in fear. It gives him enough confidence to willingly challenge several pro Hunters at once, even after sustaining major injuries.

As Jason his father, Jaune believed that any who "wielded power without conviction" were automatically sinners deserving of death, and used this belief to justify his actions as heroic instead of hypocritical. That said, he was perfectly willing to work Alone unlike his father who always was around to people willing to give him help as a means to an end. Jaune Arc also appeared to suffer from a split-personality disorder of some kind that caused him to view his vigilante and civilian identities, Human and Farnus rights as two separate entities (his mental change signified by whether or not he is wearing his mask at the time). However, his confrontation with Raven caused him to change his beliefs, and start thinking that those who are not "true heroes" are the reason for society's problems.

After having already killed seventeen Hunters and injured twenty-three beyond recovery, Jaune finds his way to Ravens bandt base where he is confronted by Vernal. Jaune heavily injures the leader of the second leader of the tribe Vernal and leaves her for dead after monologuing about his disgust over those he believes are not worthy of being called Hunters. He believes the only person who is allowed to do him in is Jason, and that only he is a true Hunter.

Jaune moves to a rooftop to scout potential targets, but he is suddenly confronted by Raven. He threatens the hunter with his katana and Crow asks him to hold his blade. He proposes a meeting between the Branwen Tribe and the notorious Hunter Killer: CMors and then he got up and walk them away

Hunter Killer Arc

Raven brings Jaune to the Branwen Tribe to meet with Crow and Ozpin. He insists that Ozpin allow Jaune to join Bacon Academy back. Jaune questions the goals of the Hunters and Crow replies that he desires to kill Salem and anything he does not like, including a particular Bacon Academy students future hunters. Unimpressed by Crow's childish nature, Jaune threatens them both because he believes Ozpin is the worst kind of person and that there is no sense in bloodshed without a cause.

Jaune overpowers Raven and Crow, Jaune comes to blows with Crow.

Jaune immobilizes Raven and pins down Crow while cutting into his shoulder with a knife and holding another to his neck. He preaches to his overpowered foe that he will remain a weakling who will achieve nothing with real convictions or desires. He goes on to state that the world is overrun by fake Hunters,grim and villains who flaunt their power and chase petty dreams and that they must all be purged.

As Jaune's knife draws closer to the Crow's face, the Hunter reacts by quickly grabbing the knife and disintegrating it with his fire dust glove in case of emergency. Jaune retreats a short distance and Crew responds to his ideology. Crow reveals that he is driven by the desire to kill Salem and destroy the grim who threaten him and the people. Although Jaune thinks that their goals oppose one another, he agrees that they both want to destroy the present. Crow demands Jaune to leave, but Jaune reveals that he threatened him to test his motives because people show their true selves while on the verge of death. He says he will allow Crow to grow and demands to be returned to Ozpin.

Crow warps his sister and himself whit bandages to stop the bledding, Jaune leaves them shocke. Crow asks what Jaune plans to do there, to which he replies he will reform Beacon. He plans to do so by killing the false Hunters whose only desires are money, when Hunters should be those who achieve great deeds. He leaps off the rooftop, stating that he will continue to appear until society realizes its error. In the seven places that he has appeared so far, Jaune has attacked at least four Hunters. He has only attacked a hunter and decides to attack the next. After paralyzing one of them, Jaune notices the chaos ensuing in the city and connects it with the White fang. He says he will deal with them after James Ironwood, but is then interrupted by Glinda Godwitch. Glinda tries to attack Jaune, but she notices the young man first and knocks her down. He demands the woman to leave, but James Ironwood declares that he will stop the Hunter Killer in the place of Gilinda and Ozpin. Due to James Ironwood's selfish and vengeful desires, Jaune decides to take it upon himself to purge him from the world tacking down his other arm and one leg leaving him in a pool of blood and pain.

Glinda attacks with a high-speed kick, but the Hunter Killer evades and pierces Glinda's arm with his spiked boot. Then he kicks Glinda to the ground and says both Raven and her brother are weaklings. He reveals he allowed Glinda Goodwitch to live to spread the word of the Hunter Killer's exploits. Jaune claims that neither of them has the right to be called a Hunters. Glinda refutes this and threatens to kill him for her old parteners in combat. Jaune responds by telling Glinda that she should be focused on helping James Ironwood and that his lust for vengeance is blinding her and becoming the furthest thing from what a Hunters should be. Just as the Hunter Killer prepares to claim another victim and sacrifice Glinda for a more just world,a scream si heard when some people saw his knife jabed in her shoulder blade she screams in pain knowing that her aura is down to 0% but he stops himself takes out the knife from her back and leans down to her ear and whisper '' We will meet again'' He then walk in a dark aley before diassapiring in the shadowof the wall.

A week had passet since the incident of James Ironwood being slaughtred and Glinda's shoulder blade being pirced Ozpin saw what a person could had done to his people'' Ozpin this is not good, he was only a child what could had him draw him to go so insany ?'' Ozpin took a sip of his favorite mug thinking of someone that might do this but nobody came intro his head he then heard a whisper on the side'' Balck...yellow'' Ironwood whit all his might said thoes word his last word befor passing out''hair'' Glinda was scared she trought that Ironwood fell unconcious in the bed because of the pain he suffered from the fight.

''What did he said ozpin?"Glinda said whit fear in her voice

"hmmm...black and yellow hair, who might be that intresting?" Ozpin puzzeled by his remark and what did Ironwood said.

"Glinda I sugest you go rest as well because you will need for the clases" Stoic as ever

"Thank you Ozpin" Glinda nodded and left the room straght to the tower where se lived. Meanwhile our Hunter killer was polishing his weapons'' I cant wait to meet them again and make them regret not following me and hellping me in need and this little bunny will be my first trophy HaHaHAHAHAHA..." Jaune laughted like a maniac. Preparing his small arsenal Jaune carried various weapons with him: A worn and partially undamaged Corea Mors that was reforged and turned intro a katana whitout the shield he reforge the shield and the metal was so fine and rare that made form it , five daggers, throwing knives, toe-spiked boots and folding knives.

One week passend sincethe incident with Ironwood and Glinda and a new fresh year of Bacon academy began and some people were still doing some misions for Ozpin but at the higest tower there was a person creeping by the shadow watching over the fresh meat and older students but who catch his atention was a pecific girl Velvet who has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus, he rember whe he came to her aid to help her she took it imediatle but afther he got expeled from bacon she forgot about him and kicked him down laughting at him '' You trought that I liked you or something but I used you for my sake, I hated when Cardin picked on me but then he saw that you saved me and left me alone, what a sorry excuse I see in front of my eyes'' Jaune remember every word that she said to him when he was desperate in need for help but she still left him, remembering her how se was before he was expelled form beacon academy. Velvet is a very shy, quiet girl who tends to keep to herself, either by choice or because she is isolated by others for being a Faunus. Even when being picked on by others, she tends to act very reserved and refuses to fight back. One can say that she is very timid.

'' It's time for me to hunt some Rabit'' Getting behind the shadow dissapiring in the dark.

The time flew and night has come she walcked trought the forever fall forest to hunt herself some grim to make some lien for her but she didnt noticed that she was followed at the entering in the forest she felth a shiver creeping behind her but didn't care tuss she entered in the forest, but in Jaune's mind she was like prey to him and waited for her to get trapted in the forest, afther 4 hours straight fighting grim 'Phew enough hunt for today, need to head back to the hotel and take a shower'' She turned around and heard a shuffuling in the busshes she saw a pair of red eyes'' Hmm Maybe another one isin't to much I guess'' Taking out Velvet's weapon allows her to make hard-light copies of weapons she has photographed, which last for a few hits. Using this weapon in conjunction with her Semblance gives her the ability to mimic the fighting styles and abilities of other Huntsmen. However, she is not able to fully utilize a copy of a weapon, as she does not have the power to mimic the Semblance relating to a weapon's full capabilities. Each weapon copy can only be used once, after which point she must take a new photograph to have access to the copy again. As such, she rarely uses her weapon, deferring to Coco to let her know when the time is right and resorting to martial arts in most engagements, she takes out a sniping refille and shots toward the bush but it hits noting and again she saw the pair of red eyes in a tree she used agin the weapon but to no avail the red eyes dissapear she started to shake her hand couldnt stop shacking then she hears from the shadow '' I still cant belive that you use that copy cat thing Vel'' From the shadow a pair of red eyes mover towards her. '' Who is there show yourself'' shouted Velvet upon hearing the voice ''If you dont show yourself I will make you come out myself'' she used her box to create Coco's weapon tha gattling gun and started to shot afther the eyes but to avail she missed everytime ''You make me laugh Hahahahaha...'' comming behind her was Jaune petting her head '' You are still a stupid punny Vel''She jumped and took out Jaune Oldest weapon Corea Mors and put herself in defence pozition, Seeing what Velvet did all of Jaune's nervs where triggered '' How dare you...''A moment of silence came upon bouth of them''What?'' Said Velvet out of curiositi'' How dare you, use that thing in front of me'' Velvet at te red orbs suddenly the man engaget atacking her she managed to block the attack but when she lifted her head she saw eyes that could only musster only pure heatred towards her, she was shocked but in a split of second Jaune kicked her in the abdomen with such force that send Velvet in a tree the shock was so strong she fell down barelly gasped for air her vision was blur but slowly she was regaining conscience sawing a pair of feet coming slowly towards her Jaune picked a hand full of her hair liffing her up she couldn't do amything the kick was to strong for her aura to wistand such power he slaped her face so tapping it she saw his mask and asked'' How are you what do you want from me...ummm" there was pain all over her''Oh so you still dont remember hmmmm" Said jaune whit a small grin on his face ''Let me shuffle your memory a bit''He took a hand full of sire dust and spreadet around them in a circle, a few second gone by and the dust started a fire ti was a ring of fire around them Jaune took her in the middle and let go of her hair she then loocked up and was stone shocked when she saw a golden hair and a dash of black in it '' Jaune...is that ...you..." Suddely a pain she felth on her left cheek, He slaped her face when she said his name remembering him''Oh now you remember me now little bunny , dont tell me that you forgot how you left me out there for nothing..." Jaune stood up and loocked down to her she again felth a shiver" I know forgive me but I was yound and stupid back then, I regret the day that I didnt helped you when you where In need of help, I know that I laughted, I made fun of you, forgive me...snif...Jaune...I would do anything to go back in time and help you...sniff...Please...Forgive...me..." She was crying at his feet begging for his forgivenes "Hmmm that sound intresting...hmmm...are you villing to give me anything ?" Velvet shot her head up "anything...sniff...please...jaune..." He locked at her face whit disgust " Then give yourself to me" The ark family is in need of descendants a new line must be made " No please anything but that Jaune...slap..." She was slaped again and Jaune cupped her Cheek " Dont ever call me that name again, form now on I am your master...Understood..." Spoke to her with a dark voice sending shivers to the spine " You are allowed to call me Master and speak when I tell you UNDERSTOOD!" she was hessitant for a second before she saw his eyes, she knew that she was helpless and couldn't stand a chance agains him.

Jaune started to kiss Velvet theyre lips meet but Jaune wasn't tacking any and forced his toung in velvet's mouth violating her oral cavern she was squrming in satisfaction but it did not take long beofre her lungs where screaming for airshe pussed herself of Jaune andgasping for some air then his toung started again to violate her mouth and slowly going down on her neck nimbling her bit by bit she was in haven, he nimbled her ear lobe licking it" do you want to go further?" She didn't abstained a second and noded in approval of him to continue, Jaune didn't waste any second and continued nimbling on her collar bone when he wanted to reach down he got her clothes and riped them out them slowly kissed down her breastbone slowly going down to her abdomen then belly reaching down to her womanhood giving it a few licks Velvet was in nirvana she was bathing in lust and pleasure that Jaune gave it to her afther several minutes Jaune stoped and got up on his legs locking down at Velvet then she got up on her knees begging him not to spot " Please Jaune don't stop I need it please..." Begging at his feet and inploring him to satifiy her needs but she didn't get any " Only if you submit to me and acknowledge me to be your rightfull master..." She flinced upon hearing his words but she didnt want to accept him and to be his slave " Then I guess I need to make you think better about your response " Jaune took her nads and pinned her on the tree her legs where like jelly she could barley stay up slowly his hand reached down to hew womanhood and inserting tow fingers making her squirm of excitement she was heavely patting " Please...huh...huh...make love to me...give it to me...I really need it...please..." His fingers got deeper in her folds her she could fell his fingers going depper and depper leaving his fingers wet and her womanhood moist each time he trust her fingers her spine fell like it was about to bend " Is this enough to make you change your mind? hmmm..." Jaune saw that she wasnt willing to respond he took her hand of Velvet and she fell down he turns to his left side prepearing to leave but helt something grab his ankle patting heavely and begged " Please I...I will be your slave...don't leave me master" Saune crouched and pick Velvet's chin " And how can I trust you that you are willing to become my slave?...you have to prove it to me little bunny" Velved got up on her knees and in her birth suit head bowed down to the ground " I Velvet Scarlatina pledge my loyality to Jaune Arc who will be my master Until the end of my days and he can do whatever he wants to me whitout bailing I will be forever his slave and he will be my forever master" Jaune locked at her then a sound of zipper Velvet ears heard a huge trobing member was hanging out locking straight to her, she was flushed when she saw the monster that was hiding in his pants and ready to destroy her, he then takes out a small candle and light it" Then as your rightfull master I alow you slave to pleasure me and yourself but you when this candle is out I will make you fell pain and pleasure" Velvet upon hearing this she was ready but before she even started" You only have to use your mouth each time you cum It will be a whip lash on your bare bottom and back Understood" She nodded and started licking the tip of his erected shaft noe even a respons from jaune strocking down the shaft and sucking she like her favorite lolipop but to avail her hand slowly got down to her womanhood trying to make herself stop cumming but to avail she was only getting exited for only pleasuring Jaune but he stood there rock had not even twiching 10 had pass and the candle wasnt lit anymorethe a slap across her cheek " Please forgive me master, for not making you fell good please punish this stupid bunny of yours that dosent know how to satify you " Then her mouth was full not even knowing what it is going on and felth his hand grabing her head macking her deep throat his erected pole leaving her whit on air in her lungs, making her almost passing out he takes out his pole from her mouth making her cough " Now little prey I will show you the true meaning of Pleasure" He took a rope form his back and tier her hand to a tree near them. Locking around he saw Velvets weapon Light Copies searching around and saw Glinda's Goodwitch riding croop he then made a coppy of her ridding croop and walcked towards Velvet who saw tied to a tree facing the tree leawing her back and ass open to Jaune he then started to smack her ass whit the ridding croop " You didn't even make me fell good...smack...How dose it fells to ...smack...leave somebody unsatisfied...smack...Speack slave...smack...SPEACK!" Each whip that Velvet recived was a gift from him to her, " Forgive me master...ahh...p..please...go...a...and...ahhhhh"she barely could even speack " What Slave you stupid bunny talck properly, or ...smack ...you...smack...won't...smack...recive...smack...any ...smack...revard...smack...from...smack...ME!" Then whit all the energi and the power she could and shout" PLEASE MASTER FUCK ME!FUCK ME LIKE A DIRTY LITTLE BUNNY THAT I AM PLEASE! " Almost crying for him to be inside here " Very will Slave you earned it" Leanning on her back with his hands softly caressing her tacking her chin kissing her lips slowly making her fell good, his hands falling down to her chocolate nipples plaing whit them macking her fell so good then shuddenly her moist folds felt something big trying to come inside like a ram trying to break the front wall but the wall wasn't strong enough to make the ram back down and his hard erected pole intered Velvet's womanhood macking her back arch, tought out lolling around he started to thrust in her wet folds macking her cry of excitement, kissing her while pummeling her from the back, she was in nirvana Jaune stoped kissing her and left a traill of salive betwen them " Please let me see your face again Master" Still pounding her, He didn't listen to her at all he only wanted to claim her " Please Master I beg of you" making him quite anoyed of her, he took a knife out and pulled near to her troath a small cut was taken to her neck and a slice on the ropes cutting her ties down, freeing her from the bounds lifting her tiny boddy trowing her from his sight, he sat down leaning his back on the tree that was Velvet tied up " If you really want me to lock at you come crawling to me like and animal" Velved didn't hesitate a monent " Yes master" She started Crawling towards him " Slow like I'm your prey and you are the hungry Predator" She listen to him him and she slowly came towards him swinging her hips, she pulled closer to him trying to smell his scent licking his neck, kissing him" Hmmm...I'm impresed you will make a fine addition...Slave you my proced taking the initiation, but if you are not going to satisfy me I will" dark aura apeared around him macking her shiver si crawled on him steading herself to take her reward " Hmmm I'm growing buzzy waithing for you to begin" she only fixated herself when she felth a pair of to arms on her sholders pushing her down all the way tacking his pole all of it inside of her wet folds, Velvet's face locked up at the night sky her face was full of excitement " Hmm... good girl you took it all...I think that is time to finish and give you a good rewarn" Jaune's hand reached down to Velvet's hips forcing her to slam down on his erect pole making her huping like a crazy animal in heat " I can't belive it...Nobody made me cum so hard many times...I can't take this anymore I am going to become his personal slut and slave" Thinking about that made her body even more excited about it, Jaune felt his rod being pulled something was forcing him to cum but he needed a few more minutes before releasing it all in her " Ahhh...Please...Master...releas it all in me...I am in deep need ...OH...of your seed...youre fertile cum" Upon hearing what the slave said to him she started pounding her even harder, she hug him while she was pounding her harder and harder bitting her neck licking the blood on the little cut that he made on her neck she started moaning even louder in excitement felling her little cunt trying to milk his rod " I hope that you are ready to take it all, Slut" her face flush upon hearing how determinate was Jaune " Y...Ye,,,YES MASTER!" pounding her a few more times until Jaune grunted " Take it all you little rabit slut" and he let lose inside of her little smuch having the satisfaction that her belly slowly was inflating arching her back facing the stars, toungue lolling out felling something was burning inside of her releasing a few ropes of spunk inside of the little tiny Velvet, Leaving her unconsciousness for a few minutes covering her whit a blanket afther 1 hour she woke up still felling the flowing out of the smuch comming out she remembered how much cum he released inside here, she locked around and saw jaune sat down beside the fire cocking a wild boar meat, taking a knife and cot a piece from the well roasted boar's meat and started to eat the a growl was heard coming from her side, " I think that it is the best that you feed yourself and not starve to death Vel" Said Jaune peacking at her whit the tail of the eye" Velvet got herself up and walked toward Jaune shivering out of fear and cold breze that was blowing in the forest" May I eat master?" Said whit a tinge of fear in her voice " Yes you may Vel, don't be scared of me you are mine now, you took an oath and swear that you will be mine" Jaune didn't even locked at her yet she was gluping her food eating like there was no tomorow she heard what Jaune said then she stated proudly "Yes master I will never going to leave your side, unthil my dying breath" she locked proud and felth that a huge rock had been lifted form her heard, and whit a little string of emotion in her voice " I think that I am falling for you Jaune" Locking on the ground whit cheek's red like the petal of the rose, she heard a growling shen she tuned her head around saw a grim tring to jump at her to bite her head off, she then felth a gush of wind on her left ear and saw the grim's head pirced skull whit a small dagger falling soulles near to Velvet's body she then locked at Jaune " Ummmm...Ja..." She was shocked seeing his face, only hatred and suffering in his eyes " I let this slide but if I ever hear that name again there will be concequences... you will adress me as master understood " she swallowed thin air, scared of him " My love isn't like back then when I was weak and stupid, you need to earn my love to become my bride and lover at the same time, I want strong bonds to create strong Children and a strong futture for the Arc Lianage" Hearing what Jaune said she knew what to do " Vel I see that you are shivering, are you cold?" said Jaune whit a blank expresion " No master I just had a chill at my back" She was scared a bit of him, but she was surprised when she saw his hand comming towards her she closed her eyes only to feel a light genntle hand petting her head " Vel come here" He took her hand and pulled her in the middle near to his chest " Lean your back and relax mothing is going to harm or hapen to you " Velvet saw that he was still carring for his partener she elaned back and fell aslep on his chest " Hmmm who shoud I hunt next?" whispering in his head thinking about his next target

End of chapter 1


End file.
